A pickup truck is a type of vehicle that includes a truck bed that serves as a cargo space for transporting various types of items. During nighttime conditions, the truck bed and any items stored therein can be hard to see. Some truck beds are equipped with lighting assemblies for illuminating the truck bed. However, known lighting assemblies typically do not uniformly illuminate the truck bed.